Dog Demon Style
by Light-kun
Summary: Inu is rewarded by kagome to hold him off while she was away but the dog came back for more. LEMON! I think this is R but JIC NC17 Don't read if underaged or not allowed in statearea of residence
1. Disclaimer

1**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the charaters or fictional lands in the following story. Any and all material in this story is fabricated by me using these already copyrighted charaters, unless otherwise noted. If this is otherwise noted, all charaters belong to me and so are all ideas. This story is not to be posted on any other site than Also does not share any ideas, beliefs, or opinions in the following story, or if this is ine if my complaints on a show, book, movie, etc.

Please enjoy the following this story.


	2. Chapter 1

1After finally updating That boy (I HAD to replace the chapter, it was terribly written) and with making my very serious Mille of Evil Story closer to the conclusion, I have not forgotten you, and my own, love for written hentai(YAY ME!) This is a quick story, planning on two chapters, MAYBE 3. Hope you LIKE!

The Thank You

"Inu Yasha!" Yelled a desperate feminine voice from within the confines of the lush and bountiful forest. The trees themselves seemed to turn on the helpless girl. Demons lurked staring at her in admiration of her beauty, but truly lusted her for the jewel shards that she carried with her. As they drew closer, ready to strike, a proud alpha-male's voice rang out. "Kagome, Duck now! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" And with this battle cry came the ripping of the flesh which belonged to these demons.

"Inu Yasha. You came, but . . . but I thought you might still be mad at me." She began feeling suddenly cold came closer to the half demons tall handsome body. She pushed herself against him, nudging him like a feline begging to be petted by it's owner.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha began feeling his eyes beginning to fill up with tears that he would never cry. _Good Job you Idjit, now she actually thought you wouldn't come to save her . . ._

"I will always protect you, no matter how angry I become . . ."

"I am sorry, but I have to go home sometimes, Inu Yasha." She began. _But I will make it up to you_ She thought, a clever smile crossing her face.

Later that night, after everyone else went to bed. "Kagome . . . ?" Began the confused and weary Inu Yasha.

"Over here Inu Yasha." Said the young beautiful woman. It was Kagome but there was something different about here, something more grown up. She came over to him and gently whispered, "Sit boy." As he embraced for impact, he realized that, he was gently pushed onto the ground instead of the usual SLAM. She got down on one knee and said, "Inu you are the cutest little puppy . . ."

Inu Yasha merely blushed at this and she pulled of his Fire Rat Shirt. She tossed it aside and began rubbing his muscular chest by putting her hand under his white shirt. He enjoyed this but took hold of her arm. He then turned around, slowly as not to harm her by twisting her arm, and kissed her passionately. He battled fiercely for dominance as his lounge slipped cunningly passed her lips. She allowed him to explore her mouth and began tug gently as his pants in the midst of this loving moment.

She pulled him on top of her to slip off the rest of his Fire rat garments. He was now completly naked kissing her as his white shirt slipped off in their passionate kissing. She finally broke the kiss and trailed kisses from his lips down his chest. She took slight glances at his manhood and longed for it. This was the mighty demons first time at having sex and simply allowed Kagome to have her way while he basked in the pleasure of being so close to her. He could feel that he was erect from all the excitement and closed his eyes to imagine just what Kagome would do.

He thought of when his father taught him about intercourse but he had never imagined it to feel like this. He knew of the proper actions and how to conceive a child but as a pure demon, his ideas were on keeping his species from extinction. Being half human, however, allowed Inu Yasha to fully enjoy sex AND appreciate it's purpose.

Suddenly, his thoughts were broken as a sweet mix of pleasure and passionate heat sent shock wave from his lower head. His Penis was now pulsating as he looked down his muscular body to see Kagome taking his manhood into her mouth. She concentrated on the head, sucking gently and lightly biting it for her desired effect. She wanted him to know that this was all her and that this is what he was missing. She loved him and wanted him all for herself. She slowly tempted him to touch her as she began to take it in more slowly. He pulled himself up, proping his weight on both arms. His cheeks blushed from the immense amount of pleasure and overwhelming emotions to hug her, to fill her, to complete her.

She smiled to her self as she began to bring her self back up, more quickly than going down, and concentrated on the head. She let go and slowly licked the bottom of the shaft, draging her toung up to the then swirling around it. She took the head once more into her mouth and began to pump the rest of his thick shaft with her hand. Soon, Inu Yasha could hold out no longer and his essence came into her mouth within two massive loads. She then came up to his mouth and kissed him, which he gladly accepted. His juices, shared between them now, mixed with their saliva. Kagome broke the kiss with all the fluids left in Inu's mouth. He had no choice but to swallow and he didn't mind, seeing as he was still in ecstacy.

"That should hold you for a while Inu, but if not, you know where to find me." She said with a wink. She went a grabbed her bookbag then walked off to go away for the weekend back home.


	3. Chapter 2

1

Chapter Two

I Love You

She appeared in the Bone-Eaters Well, silently whispering to herself, "Touch down . . . " She quickly climbed the ladder, nervously since she was always afraid it might break. She walked toward the house, smiling to herself over her little secret. She then entered through the kitchen door. She stopped after entering to remove her shoes and put on her house shoes.

Kagome continued through the house and walked gently up the stairs, as not to wake her guardians. She treaded quietly into the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath. She stripped herself down and dipped her toe into the steamy water. I Oh, this is going to feel like heaven . . . /I She stepped into the warm water and sunk into it's hot and steamy depths. She could just feel herself falling into her own thought. I I can't believe myself, he'll never chase after me. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. But still, I wonder . . . Could there ever be more to this than just being partners to find the Jewel Shards ...! /I 

She quickly sat up and reached over pulling her bookbag towards her. She dug into the most front pocket and pulled out a few fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I What will my parents think of my wish? Will they let me? And will Inu Yasha even care or appreciate the act. /I 

She giggled to herself thinking of her actions this night. But then she could feel herself become horny. The urge to massage herself grew stronger and images of herself taking in all of Inu Manhood and then leaving upon the dog demon just increased the urge. She wanted to commit to herself and just stroke herself. Her mind managed to focus on a single constant and decided to it best to get to her bed and sleep.

She got up and stepped out of the bathtub. Kagome then reached in to pull out the drain stop, causing the watch to ripple. Her hair dripped heavily of the water she bathed in. The water was fairly dark. I I do get really dirty traveling with him. /I She smiled to herself again. That mutt of hers must be so confused to night. She walked down the hall and into her room. She took the shards and placed them on her desk and sat in the chair. She then undid the towel wrapped around her head, allowing it to fall messily upon her shoulders.

She picked up her journal from the corner of her desk. She opened it to write. She told of the night first, not wanting to miss a detail. She then wrote of her other adventures since she last returned. She closed the precious book and combed her hair. I 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 . . . I/ She then dressed into her night clothes and went to the window. She undid the latch and pushed the window open. The cool breeze felt good against her skin and, most especially, her breast. Her right hand then came up and held on to her left shoulder. Her closed eyes opened to witness the sky in it bountiful glory.

I I wish, that an any cost, I can have him as my own...

As my soul mate /I 

She closed the window and slipped under the covers which draped her bed. She turned to look at the wall but flashed her head back once and then turned back to look at the wall. She fell swiftly into a dream of her true love.

After this, a man with hair of a silvery glint glided into the dark room. His fangs bared slightly when he smiled at her. He placed his gift on the desk. It was wrapped, rather well and clearly not by himself. He was happy with this selection and walked over to the young girl. "I will always love you Kagome . . . " He said with a light kiss.

And in her dreams, though in the most sincere possible way, she quietly whispered back, "I love you too, Inu Yasha..."

In Japan, there is a small area when you walk in the door were you swap your outside shoes for house shoes. You always do this every time you leave or enter any house. They sometimes have "guest" House shoes.

...! This symbol is often used for a sudden realization brought on through a recently said word, action, or thought. In this case, she thinks about the Jewel and remembers she had it in her bag.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, Okay, I admit it. I did not want to end it so soon and added a whole lot more to this chapter. I really hope this chapter is good. BTW after this I have officially forced myself into gulp Th-the sex chapter. Hope you all like this one as much as I liked writing it, and seeing as that I am writing one a day now, it must be A LOT! One more chapter and then it is complete.

LATER!

Chpt. 3

Strawberry Wine

When, Kagome awoke the following mourning, She instantly noticed the package on her desk but also noticed the clock next to it. It came upon her that it was Friday and the clock read 7:52 A.M. "Ahhh" She screamed at the clock. "I am going to be soooo, LATE!" She jumped up and quickly changed into her school uniform. She did this quite fast, as she always did for fear of Miroku catching her naked when taking a bath. Suddenly a voice rang in from the windowsill, "Goooood Mourning Kagome."

"Inu YASHA! Were you watching me CHANGE!" Kagome screamed at the Dog Demon.

"Maybe, Maybe not . . ." He replied with a sheepish grin. "But I thought you had school and would be gone by now Kagome." He said questioningly.

"I-I... Well if you hadn't ... This"

"Come on Kagome," he offered, "I'll give you a lift."

"Huh?" She said staring at him confusedly.

In a matter of minutes, they were well on their way to her school. The demon's speed was far to fast for the cars and his jumping enabled him to skip some wall by going through alleys. He found the school and luckily, Kagome didn't lose her lunch. Inu Yasha, let her off his back and smiled at her. "You behave Inu Yasha, or else." She threatened, growling the last two words. She ran in the school and a minute later the bell rang, but Inu was already gone.

AS the school day came to a close, Kagome walked outside with her friends inquiring about all these "injuries" and "illnesses" she has recently. Meanwhile, high up in a tree above them, Inu Yasha looked down upon them. He waited for a while and then, when Kagome got them to leave her, He jumped down from his hiding place. "Hey, KAGOME, did you miss me?" Inu screamed as he gracefully fell through the air.

Once he landed she responded teasingly, "No, not a bit." This time, they walked home together. Many people stared at the demon's golden eyes, and remarkable claws, but the thing that most impressed them was the fire rat Komodo that Inu Yasha was wearing. It was a rare, and rather odd, sight to see in the middle of modern day Tokyo. She took Inu Yasha hand and laced it with her own. It swayed back and forth as they walked and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

They never did talk about the previous night and Inu didn't want to. He was sure that Kagome felt the same way and so he never brought it up. They came to the entrance to the shrine and they began the long walk up the steps. They came home when Inu thought of everything he did this day. He mentally patted himself on the back and felt he had a job well done. Once at the house, Inu Yasha just jumped straight into Kagome's room and looked everything proudly.

He walked outside of her room where he met Kagome. "Oh no, not yet Kagome." He said to her. He swayed her into going back down the stairs to eat first. They walked into the kitchen were dinner for two was set up. Inu giggled to himself at the minor accomplishment when Kagome said, "Inu Yasha, this- this is beautiful. It is almost too good to eat." She looked up at the strong handsome demon behind her and kissed him deeply.

He broke the kiss and took her hand, and brought her to a chair and then he went into the kitchen. He came back with plates and a piece of paper. He placed the plates in front of them on the table, and handed her the note, muttering about her mom's lousy handwriting. Kagome giggled at his comment and read the note.

Dear Kagome,

Your Grandfather and I have gone to find talismans. He says

we are running short and we need a special kind of paper, I guess that

the easy kind to use just isn't good enough. (this line was crossed out.)

Your little brother is at a friend's house so you will be alone. Cook

something for dinner and don't let the cat tear up the curtains.

Love,

Mom

_More like, don't let Inu kill the cat_ she thought to herself. _But this is really lucky for me. Maybe Inu found this and..._

"How much boar do you want Kagome?" Inu asked her cutting a large piece for himself.

"Only a little bit." she said. He could not believe he pulled something like this off.

"Oh! Wait here Kagome" Inu began, "I have to go get something. He went ran up the stairs and took the gift off the desk. Then, he stopped to get two glasses, but they weren't wine glasses. For all he knew, you drank the stuff in bowls, but Kagome was happy he picked actual glasses.

He then brought the items over and placed them gently on the table. He put the glasses down and handed her the present. "Here, this is for you." He said smiling happily. Before taking it, she took in the sight. His wavy silver-white hair shined brilliantly with the lighting in the room and she felt lost in his golden orbs that he called eyes. He face had a pale complection due to his light hair but when it became black he seemed to have a sudden tan. He was beautiful.

As his hands became heavy from out holding the package, Inu yelled, "Come on, woman, take this, my arms are falling asleep here!" She just smiled realizing how dumb she must have looked staring at him like that. She took it graciously and began to neatly, and carefully, unwrap the fragile gift. She finished uncovering the last of the wrappings to unveil a wine bottle. It was strawberry wine, and she could tell it was hand made, everything from the bottle it was in, to the drink inside of it. She was in absolute awe.

Inu's smile grew weaker as he asked nervously, "You do like it, right...?"

"...!Inu I- I love this thank you, Thank You SO MUCH!" She set the bottle down and hugged him with so much sincerity that he knew she couldn't have lied. Once the hug was broken, Inu popped the cork and poured them each a glass and they enjoyed their meal with much delight.

...? this one meant a slight worryment, and is used in realization of a negative revelation, and not a good one. To have a sudden felling that you have done something in a wrong manner, or a wrong way.

...! Used this time for Kagome just realized that she had not fed Inu's Ego for doing something right, in other words, she remembers to thank him for his gift. (JOKE: She forgot to throw the dog a bone.) lol

BYE!

Neat chapter,

A Bed of a Blue Rose.


	5. Chapter 4

A Bed of Blue Roses

As the dinner came to an end, he pulled her close to him. The dog demon took her petite body into his lap. His claw caressed her fair cheek, the light color purer than snow. Her brown eyes accented in contrast. He twirled her raven hair in his hand, and she felt herself become caught in the moment. Her hand stroked the hanyou's long, silvery white hair. She breathed in deeply as her reflection was lost in his eyes. Those gold orbs never seemed so vibrant, so naturally loving. She felt magnetic to his touch, and as his hand withdrew from her face, she felt the urge to find that warmth again.

Instead, she took her hand, and the girl began to caress his cheek in turn. Drawing him in close, Kagome pulled him into a kiss. She forced her tongue past Inu's almost passive position. He seemed reluctant, as was expected. Quickly, his awareness caught up to him, and he kissed back. The demon stood, carrying the young girl in his arms. His bare feet cushioned by the carpet beneath each step. His heart howled to the moon above. A song of truth, beauty, freedom, and love echoed within his chest, and it became louder with each pound of his beating heart.

She released the kissed, pleading herself for air. She took to his chest, affectionately burying herself in his muscular chest. She felt need of him and tried to become as close as she could manage. Taking this as a sign, Inu Yasha countered by holding her closer as he headed up the staircase.

She closed her eyes and could feel the sensations of flight. Her hair blowing in the wind. The breeze kissing her cheek, and her body weightless against the world. Her life was but a dream, and the dream was but a life. The miracles that can be felt in love is only known by one who dwells in it.

Suddenly, Kagome feel from the sky. She fell slowly, softly, and gently landing in her bed. As she made impact, blue petals flew around her. Inu Yasha had spread blue rose petals around her entire room. She got up and knelt on the bed. Her soft hands took off the top half of his Kimono. _How _She thought to herself _is he the only gentleman I have ever met._ She rolled the thought around in her mind, as she tossed the fire rat coat to the corner. She scratched her nails lightly across his back before pulling him into a kiss.

Inu was ready this time, and forced himself into her mouth. He explored every corner of her moist passage. He slid his tongue across her teeth. The almost gloss feeling was new and rewarding. She then pressed back into him, tossing his form against the bed with her now on top. She backed his tongue into a corner and suddenly withdrew from him. She breathed a heavy, burdened breath. She then bent low and nipped at his neck. He turned his head, cocking it slightly. Pleased with the new access, she bit a little harder.

Inu carefully undid her uniform top. The buttons on the shirt coming undone almost effortlessly. She stopped rubbing his buff chest, and let him slide the top off her arms. He tossed it aside quickly. He undid the bra with swiftness, and Kagome made a mental note to sit him if he had just ruined her bra. He fondled her breast, cupping the delicate bosoms. He found himself lost in fascination at their feel and touch. So supple, and her skin was unbelievably smooth. The svelte boob was perfect to hold in his hand as he rubbed them. She moaned aloud at such a personal and almost intruding, forbidden touch.

She released herself from the enticing embrace, and straddled him carefully. She reached behind her, holding his thick cock through the fabric. She rubbed his demonhood through the cloth, and he whined as his eyes closed tightly. She smiled sweetly as the red in his cheeks showed signed of his innocence. She could tell his virginity, something she could not see in the darkness of their first encounter.

She drew from him, and pulled the pants off of her lover. Reveling in the sudden freedom, Inu opened himself in his full glory. Kagome slipped off her skirt and, for fear of Inu ruining another garment, her pink thong. She then crawled almost in an awkward seductive manner towards the dog half breed. As she moved, the girl could only think of the countless times she dreamed of this moment.

Inu took his hand and caressed her cheek, pulling her again to kiss and to become lost. The kiss was strong, holding all the fire they felt. Like a confession of a million "I love you"s, they felt the fiery passion found only in a touch. Kagome knelt, presenting herself for the dog mate to take her. Inu Yasha lined himself and leaned over her back. He took her ear close to his lips. His nipped it before asking, "Are . . . you sure?"

Playfully, as though to break the tension, Kagome's hand went behind her head and pulled his dog ear. She turned back and whispered into it, "I have never been more certain."

He pulled back and aligned himself with her moist entrance. He grabbed her waist, and thrust himself to the hilt. She gasped for breath suddenly in pain. Inu held her tightly, leaning over her and holding her, securing her. She soon adjusted to his size and was relieved of the pain from her hymen's breaking. Feeling Kagome relax, Inu Yasha pulled his prick out slowly. The girl below him moaned in the new pleasure of her slightly stretched opened. The slick fluids easing her pain, she could only feel Inu Yasha's movements.

Almost completely withdrawn, Inu Yasha thrust himself into the raven haired female and merited another moan of sheer pleasure to escape her lips. He pulled back again and thrust in again harder this time. He grew to a higher speed and finding a fast paced rhythm. His thrust were accompanied by the moans the other made.

It was not long, however, before the girl felt a need to have Inu Yasha feel her even more. With each thrust, she pushed back into it causing even deeper penetration. Due to this new position, his large balls smacked against her rear. With the new fervor on his sack and deep penetration by his dick, he began to leak a steady stream of pre-cum. Their breathing grew heavy as they both drew closer.

Kagome tightened her grip around Inu Yasha's prick, daring him to cum first. Not to be outdone, the dog demon tensed slightly trying to prevent the inevitable release. He continued to slam into the girl hard. The power of his thrust and the speed of the mutt's rhythm proved to be too much for the raven haired reincarnation. She hit her orgasmic peak, wallowing in the feelings of freedom and peace of mind.

As Kagome hit her peak, Inu Yasha felt his climax to much to hold back and allowed release. He cried out, "Kagome!"

His seed filled his raven haired mate. In the course of this orgasmic peak, he bit her neck hard enough to break skin. He felt his balls becoming achingly empty as he finished emptying his essence into his lover. He pulled from Kagome as she collapsed beneath him. The blue rose petals flew about her. Exhausted himself, he fell next to her. The two lovers cuddled for the eternity of the night.

A/n So, I finally wrote an end to this. I hope you all enjoy it, and review please. I know it could have been better and worth half a year of waiting but, get the hell over it, kay? Love ya guys. R&R


End file.
